User talk:Horton11
__TOC__ Germanic Peace Conference Since you stated you would hold the peace conference in Europa, you should create the conference article so Germany and the Germanic Empire can begin peace talks. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:12, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'll do it. HORTON11 19:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Military Please move stuff you've put into the Military category into proper categories, such as Category:Places or Category:Organizations. There's a reason we don't have a Military category. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:41, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Naming Please name templates less vaguely. Regions of Europa is more appropriate than regions. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:55, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Pages too. If it exists as a notable thing (there's an article on wikipedia about it), then put (Europa) around it. You have 3 days, after which I'll ban you if you have ignored me, fix everything, then unban you. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:12, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Ban is unnecessary. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:39, June 15, 2011 (UTC) North American regional headquarters (Airbus) Alright, you're free to create an article for the building which acts as Airbus' regional headquarters in New Bay City. Just add the Allied States as a category when you're done. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:27, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure! HORTON11 12:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Make it a medium (normal) height, please. EcruTower is gonna dominate the NBC skyline. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:34, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't plasnning it on being too high, but what height would you prefer? HORTON11 12:37, June 27, 2011 (UTC) No idea... between 200-300 meters. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:39, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll work on it soon. We would also invite Allied States companies to have headquarters in Zagreb or Milan. HORTON11 13:12, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll put 'em there when I get around to it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 13:49, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Message Así es, yo vivo en la ciudad de Guatemala. En serio tienes familia aquí? Wow, qué interesante! SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 01:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Lonn Europa was disconnected. Idk on how to deal with re-adding it, but just ask UP I guess. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:50, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Benelux and Europa I'll revert all the changes I made about Reinhardt and Guiletta, but I need you to be active and not allow Europa to be disconnected again. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:00, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes I will be more active now. HORTON11 16:13, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Vatican Is the Vatican still an indpendent state? -Sunkist- 05:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) It is an Independent country within Europa (like Scotland in the UK). HORTON11 15:50, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Catholic Italy Hello! I've begun a page to work and make our nations culture some more, religion is a big part of it. This is the One Holy Catholic Church in the Vatican, could we please estabish ourselves as the major religion (like in RL.) here in Europa? -Sunkist- 10:37, September 12, 2011 (UTC) We'll I'm not sure if Pope Benedict would agree with some of your viewpoints, but I think it would be alright (as long as this is not a cult that brainwashes the people to turn against their government). HORTON11 12:36, September 12, 2011 (UTC) This a Vatican Church, and Benedict dosen't lead it. -Sunkist- 19:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Well the head of the Catholic Church is the Bishop of Rome (the Pope) which is Benedict XVI (unless you have changed things up). HORTON11 19:11, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, after Pope John Paul, it was Pope Andrew- now the current Pope. Saint Alexander of Switzerland united most of the major Eastern and Western churches in to One Holy Catholic Church. -Sunkist- 19:21, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but don't send a single job outside of the EU. -Sunkist- 19:23, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Ghaderpy South America, the ASA, and the NGE invaded Libya in Marxh to take him down, and establish a Republic. You're a little late seeing as he has already been executed. - MC It's also divided into the Kingdom of Libya and Republic of Libya. The ASA is enforcing a DMZ on their mutual border. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:21, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i'll remove it then. HORTON11 13:33, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Notice: S-E-L-S Economic Council You have been invited to a conference between Skandinavia, Lusitania, Switzerland, and Europa on the subject of economic expansion between the said countries. Please respond before February 20th, 2012, to have your nation included in the Council. Thank you Synthic 14:52, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Can I use the Europa Lira temporarily? Hay un crisis con el Euro y tu moneda es la mas estable en el mercado. Granero 04:36, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure. HORTON11: • 14:31, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Italy in the re-boot Are you going to keep Europa, or will you take one of the spots in the opening slots? -Sunkist- 17:54, March 3, 2012 (UTC) WHich opening slots? HORTON11: • 18:33, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna drop Germany, if you drop Europa. Most likely almost all of Mainland northern Europe would open up. I think Russia might open up, and as well with South America. -Sunkist- 19:18, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Please don't, I like having a friendly neighbor. As for Europa, I don't plan on leaving it. HORTON11: • 19:55, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking about returning to my Roman Republic. Wait, would you want to do a Western - Eastern kinda Roman Republic with me? Reunite the Orthodox and Latin rite, into the one Holy Catholic Church in Rome? -Sunkist- 20:00, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking more of a European Union, but like a stronger nation in order for protection against outside threats. I would rather loo to the future and not the past, frankly. HORTON11: • 20:05, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Why not go North and take, Germany, England and France and the Belrux nations and create a EU nation, I made one a long time ago. European Union, when you go to the North, I go back to the South. And we can work hand in hand. -Sunkist- 20:09, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Why don't you want to stay in northern Europe? I really don't want to give up Europa, afther all the work I put into it. But perhaps you could revive your EU and establish closer links to Europa. HORTON11: • 20:21, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I really wanted to do it for religion reasons, I personally like the history around Christs Church in Rome. But, I can always renew the EU, but any way think about it. -Sunkist- 20:27, March 3, 2012 (UTC) You did make a Catholic Church, so you could always work on that. And honestly I would not give up EUroa unless it was to include it in a Modern European state. HORTON11: • 20:31, March 3, 2012 (UTC) If we do a European Union, it should be an alliance, because I don't want to give up Benelux. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:15, March 4, 2012 (UTC) We could do something like the Netherlands or Great Britain, where countries form part of a larger one. HORTON11: • 15:19, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, they still have a unitary government which will take away much of the individual users' freedom. I think an alliance like the real world European Union. It could have its own military. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:21, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Like a more comprehensive EU? That could be a good idea. But what about currency, would we make a "new Euro"? I was thinking perhaps to have a unified currency, butr each nation could design coins and money with their national designs. HORTON11: • 15:31, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I won't mind having a central currency. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:06, March 4, 2012 (UTC) When can we do it? Maybethe DSR ould be behind it. MMunson 03:01, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure (to the DSR) and perhaps tomorrow. HORTON11: • 14:39, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Can someone please explain exactly what is going to happen now? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:43, March 11, 2012 (UTC) European missile consortium Have a look HERE and tell me if you are interested in some like this for Europa, Euskadi, France... Mi idea is not merging our national industry but creating a new company owned by companies from our nations to create common projets. Are you interested?--BIPU 10:58, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that looks really good. If you want you could make an MBDA page for future world. But just so you know EADS exists in fw as European Aerospace. HORTON11: • 12:02, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I will write something for a common missile manufacturer. It will be open to France and Skandinavia if they want. About European Aerospace, Euskadi government would like to have some interest on it. Of course a small participation not more than 5%. --BIPU 12:19, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure, there's no problem in Euskadi owning 5%. But how about having the EAS engine plant in Euskadi. They could be fuel cell engines too, since they're quieter. HORTON11: • 13:35, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Perfect, one engine plant could be located in Anglet with an engineering department where EAS and NAtech technicians work together developing fuel cell engines for planes. --BIPU 13:47, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Trade Mission Planning a trade mission around next week to Europe. What days can the Europans see the mission? Woogers - talk ( ) 21:42, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Any day is fine, really. But what did you want to discuss? I really would like to see if you'd be interested in using BG100 in the EAF as a viable alternative to gasoline. HORTON11: • 12:38, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, just general trade, culture, and technology exchange things. I'd be interested in BG100 for a market trial. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:45, April 20, 2012 (UTC) BIPU brings up an important point: You're still technically at war with East Bulgaria. I don't think it would be safe for my head of government to be present in an ongoing warzone, so either you all cancel the war (because nothing's going on with it anyway) or I'll have to skip Europa. Woogers - talk ( ) 11:45, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I would like to propose a truce between Kobidar and Europa. All due respects, Ethandabomb (talk) 02:44, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Europa isn't active. HORTON11: • 14:48, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Your making a new cultural group, so yes you can adapt any language you want for your people. Humanity had to restart following their descent into tribalism, so you can build any kind of culture, religion, or language you want. Your building a new civilization from scratch. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Great. I might just make a link with Minecraftian's culture and Language, but in a more Iberian direction in contrast to his Roman. HORTON11: • 15:21, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I would suggest talking to Super and MC about land as they spoke of making concession if needed as they planned on more players joining the game. If that fails, I'll make a new island if they agree to it. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:19, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::OK. But aren't you the head of the project? HORTON11: • 15:21, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :: I am, but I want the okay from the other players before I start adding stuff to the map. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:24, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure, I made SW a proposal on his talk page (see the map). BTw, where any of the landmasses inspired by real countries? HORTON11: • 15:30, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Your Island Your the brown island at the top right. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:11, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Yo dude, I wanna dump some Ixanians in your nation, about 500,000 if possible. Can I? If you need a reason, its because they settled the island long before the rest of humanity arrived (ancestors of the Ixanians arrived one thousand years before the ancestors of the other nations). Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 13:26, July 20, 2013 (UTC) This island is supposed to be uninhabited until early settlement until 7700 and earlier,so I might not work. HORTON11: • 15:05, July 20, 2013 (UTC) That's odd, the Ixanians settled most of the planet by the time humanity fully settled it. Nevermind then. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:16, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Like you said, most. Ixanian culture in Antaria ould mass up the direction I had for it (cause you guys don't have a Latin/romance culture). HORTON11: • 15:22, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I understand. I will say, however, that if you look at the diaspora map I made, Antaria is a highly likely area for the Ixania to have visited. It was on their way to Laneum (which was under their complete control for some time). Just saying. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:33, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Well Laneum is further south, and Denmark there and a little island southeast might make a better point for passing through. Ataria is further north and thus unknown to people for several thousand years. HORTON11: • 15:36, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Your the brown island right? The Ixanians passed that area to get to Lana, which according to world history was a major Ixanian colony for centuries, and the site of numerous conflicts between Ixania and the Lanese Empire. Your island is too close to two major continents, and would have been known to virtually any and all seafarers from the region. Only th''e most ''extreme regions of the planet would not have been explored. Your island is not in that region. Simply because its in the north doesn't mean it wasn't discovered. It was near multiple major population centers, and though uninhabited, was known to the world for a while. Plus, Ixanians originate from the central island on the map. To have colonized Laneum, they would have had to pass over Hwadark (central continent), and under Antaria, just to get to that Laneum. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:20, July 20, 2013 (UTC) : Well like most early exploration, there were always many risks and perceived dangers. We can just say that ancient mariners believed there were massive sea creatures and boiling waters near Antaria. HORTON11: • 16:53, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: Perhaps this map would help you understand why that wouldn't work. The Ixanians knew how to navigate the waters, and were already well established in the region (you can't wage a war against another empire if your afraid of boiling waters). I can understand your desire to keep the island uninhabited, and I will leave it as such. However, you must understand, at the time, the Ixanians were the best sailors in the world, and covered most of the known world, an area even the Vikings could not manage (henceforth the Ixanian diasporia in the world today). Plus, Antaria was next to a vital trade route with other Ixanian colonies. I won't colonize Antaria, but to say it was undiscovered would be a bit much. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:14, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :::: I naver said undiscovered, only uninhabited. I'm sure we can say that early Ixanians landed there but we can say the terrain and the wildlife was too difficult for settlement until later on. HORTON11: • 17:49, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::: "Antaria is further north and thus unknown to people for several thousand years." The Ixanians came from an already hostile land, with violent creatures (themselves included) and countless wars between numerous city-states and warlords. Also, I agreed not to colonize the land (three times already), but instead of saying they found the land too difficult to live on, they could have just left for Laneum which had more land and resources. How about that? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:12, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Could you please consider making currency for Kobidar? Thank you Ethandabomb (talk) 19:29, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Idea I had a proposal for the Trucial States and Qatif. I thought that maybe in early 1971 Qatif could lead an invasion for nationalistic reasons against Bahrain (a bit like the Argentine invasion of the Falklands or the Iraqi invasions of Khuzestan and Kuwait). In response the Trucial States (with Western support) could retake Bahrain after a month or so and then lead an invasion on the Qatifi mainland. Fighting would continue until November 1971 when a peace deal is signed between the two nations that leads to no territorial changes. What do you think? --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 15:53, October 7, 2015 (UTC) And who represents the western nations here in order to get them on board? HORTON11: • 16:03, October 7, 2015 (UTC) I could definitely include Britain. I'm also sure Western aligned nations in the region (like Iran which would still be under the Shah) may help, as would the USA. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions''']] 16:06, October 7, 2015 (UTC) I guess so. Sounds ok then. HORTON11: • 16:17, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey So I thought I'd return - looks like Brunant is inactive? You editing Conworlds now? If you ever have time, be sure to come to chat. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 20:54, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Brunant chat? Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 21:03, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Roman Empire/Mariana collaboration You are pretty good at designing weapons. Mind if out two nations collab in developing some glorious weapons of war? AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 17:16, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, those were the kinds of things I was thinking of. Tanks, aircraft, firearms, etc. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 21:55, December 13, 2016 (UTC) How about starting off with a basic service rifle? Also, what do you use to make your weapons/vehicle images? AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 01:38, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Hello Thanks for your opinion. I'm buying some times while trying to come up how/what to write next. This happens from time to time anyway :-) For now I guess I'll try to complete more on Government topics. About the flags, I also clean up some that do not fit in or I don't prefer anymore. Yes I know XD Some flags were made by me; I'm bad at coming up with ideas anyway. Animaniax (talk) 00:13, December 30, 2016 (UTC) The undoing of the revision Hello. I would like to clarify what I did was not vandalism, the author asked me to edit the "culture" section for him. Warrioroffreedom123 21:36, February 8, 2017 (UTC)Warrioroffreedom123 I gave him permission. Mli048 (talk) 21:38, February 8, 2017 (UTC)Mli048 Hallo, template Plz, say me, how did you make this template (on the down of the article about capital of Occitania) Gtacher1099 08:00, May 19, 2017 (UTC)